


Oceans

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ach-To, Aftermath of character death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Rey, Minor Finn/Rey, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even oceans can't keep Finn and Rey apart.





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Protection
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Even though they're miles away, Rey swears that sometimes it feels like Finn's on the same island as her. She wishes that he were there. It's one thing to tell him about her training; it's another to experience it, see what she's capable of.

Finn's recovered. He'll always have that scar on his back and he'll always have his share of back and shoulder problems, but he's recovered. It's something that Rey's relieved about; back on Starkiller, she thought that Finn was dead. The fact that he survived it...

Finn's strong. And he's gone through too much, Rey thinks. Far too much.

It's at one point that he says, "Rey...about that fight in the snow..."

"What about it?" She'd come dangerously close to killing Kylo Ren. Only the knowledge that it was too easy, that she would fall, had kept her from killing him where he lay. She may have won the battle, but she came dangerously close to losing the war.

"Thank you," Finn says. "Really."

Rey nods. "When I felt him hurting you...I swear it was like he was enjoying it. And I couldn't take it. I just got so angry. What he did to you, what he did to Han, what he did to Takodana, what he did to me and so many other people..."

There's a whole laundry list of things that Kylo Ren has done. Too much, actually. She still doesn't know why.

"Yeah," Finn says. "Exactly. After what he did to you..."

There's a moment of silence between them.

I'd do anything for you, Rey thinks, As you did for me. And that certainty startles her, and yet she has a feeling that's what should have happened all along.

"I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to you," she says. "Or Han." Because I care for you. I care for you both. Even if it's in different ways.

"Same here." Finn says. He takes a deep breath. "So...what's Ach-To like?"

"It's beautiful," Rey says. "I was thinking, after the war's over, I could take you there." Showing Finn the oceans, the cliffs, and so much more. So much to show him.

That's something, at least.

 

 

 


End file.
